


Pull over, let me drive for a while | 100 ways to say I love you series.

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cuddly Mulder and Scully, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Mulder and Scully, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Mulder and Scully, MSR, One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when those three words aren't explicitly spoken out? Actions speak louder than words, yes. But sometimes you have other words to mask your feelings. Follow Mulder and Scully through a journey on where they'll say 'I Love You' in 100 different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull over, let me drive for a while | 100 ways to say I love you series.

_“Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”_

You barely catch the words. You’re tired beyond words, and your partner speaking is the last thing you can hear. All you wanna do is get home and straight to your couch. Why? Because your bed has been taken over by the million boxes of files that you’ve brought home for the summer. Scully has convinced you to take your vacations, but you still brought work home. And that’s how you two found yourselves into an endless road on yet another not solved case. Another one to the list. Scully knows you’re frustrated. She has realized ever since you couldn’t find any more evidence to validate your theory. When you ended up in a closed alley. But this time, she has refrained herself from giving you the hard speak about how Science is always right and how your science fiction will always end up being wrong. Guess she's being solidary today. You don't really know, and you don't pay much attention to it. Instead, she limited herself to buy you breakfast, with the condition of you paying lunch. You didn't even get a hotel room. You two decided to sleep in the car. As if you were teenagers during a road trip.

On the way back home, you inform her you need to drive. To clear your head and because really, you’re the one that always does it. Not because you’re the guy or because you are sexist. Merely because you know she always ends up more tired than you do simply because she spends god know how many hours performing the autopsies that _you_ ask her to perform. So when she gets in the car and falls asleep, you’re somehow glad and happy that you return her the favor by just letting her sleep. But this time, she hasn’t performed any autopsy and you spent about an hour in the rain, running behind a possible suspect, that turned out to be just one random homeless man. You're actually drained. The cold of the rain and the weather has creeped into your bones and it hasn't left even after you changed your clothes. It's there to stay for a long time.

Your eyes are falling heavy. And you’re just doing your best to stay awake. The fact that this car doesn’t have a radio makes it even harder for you to stay focused on the road. Rain is pouring down and you should stop and sleep for a while, but really. All you wanna do is get home. Before you can even notice, Scully has a hand on your shoulder and she’s looking at you with those big baby blue eyes you’ve learned to love with the years. She’s practically begging you to stop the car and let her drive. And you do so, because when have you ever been able to resist those eyes? The car finally comes to a stop and you yawn, locking eyes with Scully for the hundreth time that day “What?” You curiously ask, as if her head tilted with love and adoration towards you didn't already gave so much off about what was going on in her head “Mulder-- You know you can just ask me to drive, you know? You’re really tired and it’s raining rather hard… It can end up badly if you fall asleep… Let's switch places. I'll drive...” Her hand finds the back of your head, right where your hair starts growing and she rubs her fingers there, threading them between dark brown locks and that’s how you just realize. Scully is so devotedly in love with you it’s painfully obvious. It’s there. Floating in the air. Exposed in the way her eyes beg for you to actually realize where you were wrong and when you didn’t admit to need her help. She leans forward and delicately presses a kiss to your forehead, somehow trying to soothe the headache she just knows you have. Scully just knows you more than you’ve ever expected someone to know you. It pleases you. It makes you happy. Happy like you haven’t been in a long while. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one for this series. I plan on working all of the ways on the list. If I make each and all of them individually or work on them mixed in more than one, will depend on my mood. I'm really excited about getting back in track with my writing, and I hope you enjoy this! The chapters won't be longer than three pages. Sometimes being just of one. I hope that's okay with you. All the suggestions are welcomed on my tumblr ask box! heymulder-itsme.tumblr.com/inbox :)


End file.
